


Thor's Smiley Collection

by WitchingWeatherWitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emojicons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchingWeatherWitch/pseuds/WitchingWeatherWitch
Summary: Just a few smileys, really.





	Thor's Smiley Collection

**Thor’s Smiley Collection**

:)

| 

standard  
  
---|---  
  
:D

| 

happy (after being acknowledged by Loki)  
  
XD

| 

laughing (women like humour; maybe Loki does too?)  
  
;)

| 

half-blinded by a green-golden sun (secretly winking at Loki)  
  
:3

| 

content (after having his ass kicked by Loki’s godly boot)  
  
XP

| 

dead (because Loki ignores him)  
  
:(

| 

not happy (when Loki is absent)  
  
:O

| 

astounded (always catches him by surprise how good Loki looks)


End file.
